seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jones Pepper
Introduction Jones Pepper is a 37 year old pirate. He was once a marine however after being defected by the Whitebeard pirates he left the marines due to them being a bunch of chickens. Appearance Jones Pepper is a somewhat tall buck man. He wears black pants and white shirt and has a black and blood stained captains coat over his shoulders. Jones also has a black sword that rest on his right hip. He also has dark brown hair that looks like it takes ages to get it just right and a black band on his left wrist. Personality Jones is a cold heart man. He cares not for others and if he is pissed enough he will cut down anyone even his own men. Most think it is due to his father however no one is for sure. Even when in the marines he didn't take shit from anyone. Before joining he was kinder but after joining the marines something changed. It is unknown what is was. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Jones father made sure Jones was able to wield a sword by ordering a few swordsmen marines to train Jones. The swordsmen marines never went easy on Jones and by the time he joined he could block almost any attack. He can also cut through almost anything. Expect strong steel and diamonds Marksmanship Jones can somewhat use guns however he is not 100% able to fire a gun safely most times. Hand to Hand Combat While Jones was trained to use a sword he was also how taught how to fight when a sword was not available. Though both ways Jones is able crush a boulder just by punching it. Physical Strength Jones is very strong able to crush a boulder with his bare hands. Before leaving the marines he was known as Bloody Jones as he would throw a person/victim hard enough to cause them to bleed when they landed. Many times the victim also died. Agility Jones is able to use a Geppo in order to dodge attacks. He also can run somewhat fast and land most times with ease. When asked he tends to cut the person how asked down. Endurance Jones can stand more damage then most would think. However that is due to the more harsher training his fathers underlines put him through since the age of Ten. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew He has had many crew members that he has gotten rid of due to the questioning him. As of now he has 7 members that are more or less fearing for their lives. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Whitebeard Jones has a strong hatred for Whitebeard and his men for defecting him on New Dawn Island. As of yet all Jones does most is bad mouth the man. New Dawn islanders. Due to being defected by Whitebeard, Jones holds a grudge against the islanders of New Dawn island. As such his plan is to return there and kill as many as he can without any feelings or regret. Lora D. Storm Jones holds a high grudge against Lora due to her getting in the way of his revenge. He sent a man to posion/kill Lora only for her to survive. He is now thinking of other ways to get revenge on the girl who foiled his plans. World Governemt/Marines Jones is sick of how the marines and WG is due to them being a bunch of chickens. He hopes that one day the WG will fall and he will return to pick the leftovers from the ashes. Other History Most of Jones past is a mystery. However he was born on an island in the Grand Line. When he was around five his father started to train him. When Jones was ten his father had him start harder training also training with Marine swordsmen. When Jones turned 18 his father had gotten him a job on New Dawns Island. A year later he and a select few was picked to go raid Blackstone town to gain more info on Glasty. Jones killed 6 children 7 women and 10 men altogether during the raid. Six years later Whitebeard and his men attack and after 3 hours he was one of the only ones standing that was able to fight. However Jones didn't last long before Whitebeard claimed the island as his own and kicking Jones and every other marine off the island. Three years later Jones was sick of the marines for be such cowards that he quit and took a marine ship for his own. He used the ship to gain the trust only to said trust destroying it. Getting many people to join him also having a first mate who loved to shade blood as much as him. Jones and the crew of underlines sailed out of the Grand Line and into South Blue where he spent two years going around causing trouble. He then went to Noth Blue and spent another two years doing the same thing. By the time he returned to the Grand Line he caused trouble in each blue while becoming a feared pirate with a high bounty. He spent eight years altogether causing fear. After that he slowed his causing fear and started to plan to get back at New Dawn island and the people on their. Not letting anyone in he laid low waiting for the right time. After waiting for a long time Jones decide to go back to New Dawn island. Getting things together he sailed back to the place where his life changed. He finally made it back and went to the destroyed base and found a few bottles of Sake and drank them. After getting drunk he headed to Blackstone town to get his pay back. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Jones Vs unknown pirates (won captured and taken in pirates) Jones Vs Whitebeard (lost and was kicked off New Dawn Island) Jones Vs Lora (lost and limped away plotting Lora's downfall) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Stopping the threat. A demon becoming a hero? External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Rokushiki User Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Caring16